SighSasoDeiVer
by Kujyou SasoDei-Pyo
Summary: Seorang gadis yang kehilangan ingatan dan menderita entah sejak kapan itu terjadi lalu kembali mengingat nya dan bahagia ketika bertemu fallen angel yang ia rasa mengenalinya, malaikat itu mengubah penderitaan nya menjadi kebahagiaan.Secercah ingatan terbuka membuatnya mampu mengenal fallen itu #Romance, niat baca?


**Summary** : Seorang gadis yang kehilangan ingatan dan menderita.

Entah sejak kapan ia mengalami nya, dan kembali mengingat semuanya dan bahagia

ketika bertemu fallen angel yang ia rasa mengenal nya, malaikat itu mengubah penderitaan itu

menjadi kebahagiaan. Secercah ingatan pada waktu itu terbuka membuat sang gadis mampu

mengenal fallen angel yang ada dihadapan nya lalu malaikat itu menghilang seiring ia kembali sadar dengan membawa banyak kebahagiaan

**Disclaimer : udah tau kan!**

**Notice:** **ini** bagi yang niat baca/aneh/gag jelas/hal yang berbau jelex+aneh/genderbender/hampir semua nya Deidara pov/dan Sasori bukan puppet master

**Pairing**: **Sasori**_**Fem**_**Deidara** [slawasan/slamanya]

**~][SIGH SasoDei .VER-][~**

Ayunan disebelah gadis itu kosong. Dia sendiri duduk diayunan sambil terus menerus mengeluh tentang kehidupan nya, dan itu membuat nya merasa tak berguna untuk hidup lagi.

Perlahan ia menggoyangkan ayunan itu agar berayun. Rambut blonde nya berkibar mengikuti arah angin begitu pun bagian poni nya. Nama gadis itu Deidara

"maaf kan aku,un" ia bergumam sendiri tentang keluhan nya

Disini adalah tempat favorite sejak bertemu orang itu, gadis ini dia selalu bahagia jika berada didekat orang itu tapi tak bertahan lama kebahagian itu rapuh, hancur berkeping keping hanya menyisakan penderitaan bagi nya untuk dikenang.

Mengeluh, bertanya pada diri sendiri, dan hanya menghela nafas menurut nya yang ia lakukan itu sangat tidak berguna sama sekali, membosankan

DEIDARA P.O.V [ON;]

"Berubahlah menjadi kebahagiaan,ughh... sudah berapa lama kah aku seperti ini? Hal ini sungguh tidak menyenang kan,un aku sudah pasrah dan menyerah mencari alasan aku menderita,un bisakah berikan aku sedikit kesenangan?un"

DEIDARA P.O.V [OFF:]

Itulah berbagai keluhan yang ia ucap kan dalam hati. Hal itu yang membuat nya semakin hari semakin sesak manghadapi semuanya

Sampai pada suatu hari, ia berdiri diatas tangga perosotan,menghela nafas dengan jenuh. Menyaksikan matahari disore hari akan terbenam, tinggal beberapa detik lagi matahari itu tergantikan oleh sinaran putih cahaya bulan.

Deidara merunduk ditumpu pada tangan nya yang di ganggang tangga , mengeluh

Tiba tiba ia merasa ada penerangan layak nya matahari kembali terbit

DEIDARA P.O.V [ON;]

Dia muncul, dia terlihat mirip dengan seseorang lebih tinggi dari ku,rambutnya,baby face nya,serta...dua belah sayap dibelakang nya, malaikat ini. Dia tersenyum pada ku yang hanya membatu. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah ku, seakan kami pernah bertemu.

Digenggam nya kedua tangan ku dan inilah yang ia katakan pada ku

"Malaikat : berikanlah semua penderitaan mu pada ku,karna aku akan mengubah nya menjadi kebahagiaan"

Terdiam dalam takjub "tolong lakuan itu,un" itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ku. Ia tersenyum membuat ku tersipu.

Pancaran cahaya menyeruak membuat dimensi lain, dimana mana ada bunga yang bermekaran langit kembali mem`biru di siang hari.

Aku menatap paparan bunga lily yang mekar dengan cepat, tiba tiba saja ia mengacak rambur ku yang sengaja digerai, tetap dengan senyuman dibibir nya dan kembali berbicara

"Malaikat : ada satu hal yang ingin aku berikan pada mu" dia mengelus pipi ku sebentar dan mundur selangkah

Ditangan nya muncul maskot kelinci merah dan sebuket bunga lily, lalu menyerah kan nya pada ku yang masih bingung. Semua penderitaan ku, dia mengubah nya menjadi nya kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang nyaman, kebahagiaan kecil yang sudah sangat lama aku lupakan. Perlahan rasa penderitaan itu memudar, lengkungan senyum terbentuk begitu saja dibibir ku, aku sadar aku tersenyum tapi karna apa? Apa ini kebahagiaan yang ia maksud?

Semua penderitaan pun terkubur dibalik senyum ku sekarang,jadi ini memang kebahagian yang ia maksud aku dapat merasakan nya, ketika ia tersenyum balik pada ku. Dirinya dan ingatan ini seperti terhubung.

Pada saat itu lah ingatan ku kembali, aku mengingat kejadian waktu itu, aku ingat dia terbaring kasur itu...

Flashback [on;]

Aku menunggu didepan ruang UGD menunggu seseorang yang aku cintai sambil menangis disamping orang tua ku serta kakak,adik ku

Ibu ku,Kushina sangat tidak tega melihat ku menangis hingga ia juga ikut menangis. Ku lihat Minato,ayah ku mencoba menenang kan. Begitu pun kakak & adik ku, Naruto & Ino.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan, tanpa izin aku langsung segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Melihat nya dia terbaring atas kasur infus masih terpasang di pergelangan urat nadi nya,bagian rambut merah sampai matanya ditutup dengan kain

Aku...aku menyadari kalau ia sudah tidak bangun lagi. Tangan nya sudah kaku, aku menggenggam nya erat sambil menghela nafas, dia akan pergi pergi ketempat yang jauh, maka agar dia tak kesepian aku mencoba menghangatkan nya dengan helaan nafas ku, ambil menjatuhkan air mata

Ini terjadi karna kecelakaan saat ia pulang kerja 2 jam lalu, di jalan raya ketika ia menyetir mobil. Lembur beberapa hari membuat nya lelah sehingga ia tidak konsen menyetir...dan ini lah yang terjadi...sampai begini

Flashback [off:]

Jika kau mengingat kejadian itu...jadi malaikat itu benar kau? Sekarang kau yang mencoba menghangatkan dan menolong ku. Air mata pun jatuh dari mata ku

Ia memeluk tubuh ku yang mengandung buah hati nya, sungguh sebuah sentuhan yang sangat hangat

"Malaikat: Maaf kan aku, karna sudah terlambat menolong mu sekarang akhirnya aku bisa membalas kebaikan jasa mu, kau ta perlu menderita lagi sekarang jangan bersedih lagi pengganti ku pasti akan hadir, dan bertahan hidup demi dia" kata kata itu yang ia ucapkan pada ku

Saat aku berada dalam rengkuhan nya rasa nya aku tidak mau melepaskan nya, pelukan dan rasa hangat ini sudah lama tidak aku rasa kan semenjak umur kandungan ini 2 bulan sekarang sudah 9 bulan mendekati akhiran nya,pengganti nya akan muncul untuk melengkapi keluarga ku, setelah kehilangan dia.

"Malaikat: Aku janji saat kau melahir an anak kita aku pasti ada disamping mu untuk menemani mu melihat seseorang yang terlahir sebagai diriku yang ke2 " ucap nya lagi kemudian mengecup kening ku

Cahaya mulai memudar berubah menjadi sinar matahari pagi saat aku kembali sadar malaikat itu telah pergi dan aneh nya aku ada dikamar

Deidara P.O.V [OFF:]

"apakah aku bermimpi,? Tapi ini seperti...seperti nyata, un" gumam Deidara begitu ia sadar, air mata nya masih mengucur dari mata azure itu. Deidara membatin terlebih nya berharap "jika ini memang mimpi tolong muncul lah dimimpi ku kembali karna aku belum sempat mengatakan apapun pada nya,un" dia kembali terisak mengingat kejadian tadi bukan tangisan penderitaan tapi tangisan haru

Tak sengaja Deidara menolehkan kepala nya kearah meja kecil samping kasur nya ada sebuket bunga lily . Sebelah nya ada maskot kelinci kecil merah yang melambangkan itu adalah Sasori, suaminya, juga malaikat pelindung nya.

Kini boneka itu punya sedikit perubahan yaitu muncul sayap dibelakang punggung kelinci itu. Tangan Deidara meraih nya, terjatuh secarik kertas ketika Deidara mengabil boneka itu dan setelah dibaca itu surat dari Sasori

-percaya tidak kalo ini bukan mimpi? Heheh pasti kau menyangka mimpi kan? Tidak, kita memang benar bertemu saat matahari senja aku melihat mu disini sedang membaca surat ku, Dei janji ya jangan bersedih lagi, aku yain kau tidak akan menderita lagi selama aku masih menjaga mu dan satu janji ku pasti ku tepati aku akan menyaksikan kelahiran dia, menanti demi dirimu dan demi Sazori[kalo cowok] Sozaru[kalo cewek] berjuang lah, aku pasti akan menolongmu disetiap kau memerlukan bantuan, percaya lah-

Deidara menghapus air mata nya, memeluk surat dan boneka kelinci kecil itu

"Aku janji danna, aku akan bertahan hidup demi diriku,dirimu,demi Sazori/Sazaru,un" ucap Deidara sambil mengusap perut nya dan tersenyum demi Sasori

Seorang malaikat manyaksikan nya "sungguh senyum yang indah" gumam nya

]FIN[

Hha jelex kand paksaan neeh, biar aja deh udah terlanjur dibuat terserah para readers aja

JAA-NEE \**/


End file.
